Eternal Happiness, Rebirth, Eternal Punishment
There are three judgements when you die. Once judged by Paun in his courtroom, if your life was good (you lived a decent and normal life), then you get Rebirth. If your life was greater than good (you were a hero and did few or no bad deeds) then you get Eternal Happiness. If your life was bad or horrid or anywhere inbetween, you get Eternal Punishment. Once you are sentenced, you are unable to change to another one. Eternal Punishment Paun will judge you. His Prosecutor will share actions from your life, good or bad. If your life is judged mostly bad, you are punished eternally. Like all of the three sentences, punishment was made by the Prfmordials of time and space. You are placed into a large area, and you are punished by what pains you must repeatedly. This is usually direct pain, an example being flames under your feet forever. Punishment has one setting on pain: unbearable. You can never die in Punishment, so you are forced to stand forever and take the pain. If you are able to move, Paun has created a strong illusion that conceals everyone from other's vision, meaning you can only hear the screams of agony from the other mortals in Punishment, not meet them or even see them. Paun ensures that, with his powers, your mind is altered so that you feel the pain 24/7 and have no positive emotions. Paun makes sure you are crying 24/7 as well. It is impossible for anyone, even Infinity/Primordials, to revert someone's Eternal Punishment. This is the sentence Arthur's brother and the strongest mortal got, and to this day, Infinity tries their best to revive them both. Rebirth Rebirth is bestowed upon anyone who's life judges near the middle. This happens rarely, as one's life is usually on one side or the other. If this does occur, though, Paun uses his God Energy (which is limitless in his realm) to wipe your memories and have you reborn into a new life. You do not take over someone's current life, but rather, you are literally reborn, born again. Whenever you die and return to Paun to be judged, your memories are restored. Your chances of getting Happiness are raised by a bit, and you're judged. It is impossible for anyone (even Primordials) to locate a rebirthed mortal, let alone revive them into their previous life. With unknown motives, Paun and Cronois brought Buck's wife Abagail back from rebirth, though. Eternal Happiness Eternal Happiness is the best sentence for mortals, as it provides the mortal with a personal paradise where they control everything. They have their memories and cannot die. Their area has no borders as it is a custom Universe made by Infinity that is placed in the Center of the Universes, where the Primordials reside most of the time and can watch the pradise. It is impossible to leave Eternal Happiness, but who would want to? While your memories are intact, you do not remember dying, so paradise feels either real or like a dream. Whatever the case, Infinity and Paun ensure anyone in Eternal Happiness is extremely happy and has no negative feelings at all. You can be revived from Eternal Happiness. Infinity is the only known being that can do so, but the person being revived can choose not to be brought back. Category:Dead